


you and me are golden [Podfic]

by theleanansidhe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, F/F, F/M, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe
Summary: A podfic ofyou and me are golden.Author's summary: Greed lives. Ling and Lan Fan babysit.
Relationships: Greed/Lan Fan, Greed/Lan Fan/Ling Yao, Greed/Ling Yao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	you and me are golden [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). Log in to view. 



### Streaming

### Downloads (right-click & save link as)

[MP3](https://theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/fma/youandmearegolden.mp3) | **Size:** 13 MB | **Duration:** 00:16:49


End file.
